In computer systems, computer component cards may be connected to a single base or carrier card that plugs into a computer bus or data path. The component cards may be stacked on the base or carrier card and are commonly referred to as mezzanine cards. A component (or mezzanine) card may provide “add on” functionality such as telecom connectivity, processors, network communication processors, network communications co-processors and mass storage. A carrier card may connect to a backplane in a computer system and may communicate with the component card(s) connected to the carrier card. An Advanced Mezzanine Card (AdvancedMC) is a high-speed, hot-swappable mezzanine card that is compatible with, but not limited to, use with Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) carriers. The AdvancedMC standard is designed to enhance modularity and high-speed serial connectivity for ATCA and other platforms.
Assembled carrier and mezzanine cards may be susceptible to damage, for example, during shipping or transportation. In particular, existing AdvancedMC and carrier card support mechanisms may not be strong enough to support heavier AMCs (e.g., over 250 g). One example of a heavier AdvancedMC is an AdvancedMC including a hard drive. Shock and vibration tests have shown that damage may result, such as cracked AdvancedMC connectors, bent faceplates, and damaged carrier card components. To avoid damage, existing systems may need to be disassembled, packaged, shipped and then re-assembled at its destination, which may not be a practical solution.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.